


Она кружилась в толпе…

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько трагичных слухов ходит вокруг Малфоев, отца и сына...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она кружилась в толпе…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Moved Through the Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93959) by Amanuensis. 



> Беты - РАмАненкА, Бастард, Anastaazi.  
> Переведено в 2010-м году.

Бальная зала Малфой-мэнора мерцает светом сотен свечей, парящих высоко над головами многочисленных гостей и зачарованных так, чтобы в их отблеске леди казались краше, а джентльмены представали с выгодной стороны.  
  
Однако, по меньшей мере, двое присутствующих в комнате не нуждаются в их льстивых чарах. Малфои, отец и сын, играют роли радушных хозяев в разных концах залы. Ни один из них не выглядит слишком оживленным, их манеры далеки от того, что можно назвать сердечным, но не лишены изысканной теплоты. Вежливое очарование и элегантность. Любой, перекинувшийся всего парой фраз с хозяевами, тут же начинает чувствовать себя желанным гостем, чьему присутствию несказанно рады на этом торжестве.  
  
Ни для кого из гостей не секрет, что Малфоя-старшего и раньше едва ли можно было назвать весельчаком – что неудивительно после года, проведенного в заключении по ложному обвинению, пусть тот балаган и окончился оправданием, – но именно потеря жены превратила его в настолько закрытого человека. Так что гости лишь молча восхищаются его любезными улыбками и щедростью, с которой льется вино на устраиваемых им балах и светских приемах. Едва ли можно ожидать большего от человека, потерявшего жену всего пять лет назад.  
  
Однако на каждом банкете всегда найдется парочка новых гостей – неважно, знакомых ли знакомых или новоиспеченных супругов и тому подобного, – которых удивит холодность наследника Малфоев, что так присуща его отцу, но необычна для молодого человека, которому следовало бы радоваться жизни. Не могла же смерть матери повлиять на него так же сильно, как и на отца? Ведь Драко такой молодой, такой состоятельный, у него впереди еще целая жизнь…  
  
Если новичок и осмелится озвучить эти мысли вслух… что ж, он вряд ли будет так прямолинеен и бестактен. Скорее всего, это прозвучит как-то так:  
  
\- Драко все еще живет с отцом? Какой преданный сын. Его отец, должно быть, чувствует себя таким одиноким, - так, издалека, обычно начинает подобный гость.  
  
И ему тут же вторит другой:  
  
\- Сколько ему сейчас – двадцать три, двадцать четыре? И, кажется, еще ни с кем не обручен? А ведь с его внешностью и положением он должен быть избалован вниманием достойных молодых леди.  
  
\- Вы разве не знаете? – сразу становится ясно, что говорящий здесь явно не новичок. – Парень оплакивает собственное разбитое сердце. Такое горе. Просто трагедия!  
  
Что, в свою очередь, вызывает у более проинформированной части присутствующих естественное желание рассказать историю тем, кто еще не в курсе.  
  
В течение вечера гости еще не раз вернутся к этой истории, и вы несомненно услышите ее от разных рассказчиков. Причем, что характерно, каждый раз она будет звучать по-иному.  
  
\- Сразу после войны. Как раз после смерти матери.  
  
\- Как вы знаете, он отправился во Францию…  
  
\- … это произошло в Бельгии.  
  
\- … в Эльзасе.  
  
\- … девушка из Шармбатона. Кажется, ее звали Агнес…  
  
\- … Дженнифер.  
  
\- … Мари-Батиста.   
  
\- … из старого колдовского рода с множеством традиций…  
  
\- … не богата, ну, вы понимаете. Но кровь чище, чем у самого Салазара.  
  
\- … сходил по ней с ума. Я-то ее не видела, но говорят, она была прелесть как хороша, ее волосы – чисто серебро…  
  
\- … чернее ночи.  
  
\- … как огонь.  
  
\- … привез ее домой, чтоб представить отцу…  
  
\- … она так переживала, бедняжка, несмотря на все его заверения, что деньги не имеют значения…  
  
Однако заканчивалась история всегда в одном и том же ключе.  
  
\- Исчезла.  
  
\- Сбежала.   
  
\- С континента Драко вернулся уже один…   
  
\- … сказал, что видел ее в последний раз, когда она пошла домой собирать вещи.  
  
\- … если бы она просто испугалась или передумала, она бы не исчезла вот так, не правда ли?  
  
\- … и больше они ее не видели.  
  
\- Исчезла.  
  
\- Исчезла.  
  
\- Его сердце было разбито.  
  
\- Чуть не обезумел от горя.  
  
\- Уничтожил все ее фотографии.   
  
\- Бедный мальчик.  
  
\- Бедный мальчик.   
  
Впервые услышав эту историю, все начинают удрученно вторить «Ах, бедный мальчик!» - и их сердца преисполняются восхищения юным Малфоем, которому удается так хорошо держаться. Конечно, не может быть и речи о том, чтобы искать новую невесту прямо сейчас, после такой трагедии.   
  
Прием продолжается до позднего часа, но никогда еще гости не были настолько пьяны, чтобы не суметь самостоятельно аппарировать домой по его завершению. А оба Малфоя остаются наедине с остатками праздничного пиршества и могут, наконец, насладиться тишиной и покоем.  
  
В одном и том же крыле огромного дома. На одном этаже, в одной спальне.   
  
Отец и сын: один – вдовец, другой – что-то вроде… если верить слухам.  
  
Слухам, которые Драко Малфой сам же и распустил. Не называя имен, не останавливаясь на конкретной стране, прекрасно зная, что сплетня сама обрастет необходимыми подробностями. Сын, чье сердце разбито, еще не готовый забыться в новых объятьях. Конечно же, это объясняет и отсутствие фотографий, и тактичность гостей, с чьей стороны было бы верхом невоспитанности выпытывать у Драко подробности.  
  
И, конечно же, с учетом данных обстоятельств нет ничего естественнее, чем продолжать по-прежнему жить в доме своего овдовевшего отца.   
  
Отца, которого он любит. Любит еще больше и совсем не так, как положено сыну, с тех самых пор, как они остались одни вдвоем после смерти Нарциссы Малфой.  
  
И если холодными ночами, когда два тела сплетаются под одеялом в тесном объятии, вдали от глаз многочисленных знакомых, которые были бы шокированы, узнай они правду… Eсли в эти моменты Малфои и становятся чуть менее сдержанны, чем обычно – что ж. Они имеют право немного расслабиться.  
  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
